


Domestic fluff/Slice of life drabbles

by Deadmeme



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate universe - William Afton isn't a shitty person/dad, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Crying Child, Autistic Elizabeth Afton, Autistic Vanny, Babies, Babysitting, Best Friends, Cat Cafés, Coffee, Cold Weather, Coming Out, Crushes, Crying, Cute, Cute Kids, Cuz writer isn't neurotypical, Dating, Diary/Journal, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Double Dating, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, First Dates, Fluff, Friendship, Gay Male Character, Girls Kissing, Girls in Love, High School, Honestly no one in this fic is neurotypical, Info-Dumping, Love, Men Crying, Michael has ADHD, Neurodiversity, Neurological Disorders, No Smut, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character(s), Parenthood, Past Child Abuse, Post-Divorce, Prom, Promises, Protectiveness, Reconciliation, Recovery, Romantic Fluff, Selectively Mute Gregory, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, Slice of Life, Special Interest, Step-parents, Step-siblings, Stimming, Sweet, Therapy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved, William Afton's parents go die challenge, Women Being Awesome, add more autistic rep on ao3, friends after breakup, gay female character, if I see one more incest tag I will riot, monster energy, supportive parents, touch-repulsed, why is there no tag for that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadmeme/pseuds/Deadmeme
Summary: This is just some domestic fluff drabbles, some chapters will include original characters.
Relationships: Beta Tester | Player/Jeremy/Tape Girl (Five Nights at Freddy's: Help Wanted), Charlotte "Charlie" Emily & Henry Emily, Elizabeth Afton & Michael Afton, Elizabeth Afton & Michael Afton & The Crying Child, Elizabeth Afton & Mrs. Afton, Elizabeth Afton/Charlotte "Charlie" Emily, Gregory & Reluctant Follower (Five Nights at Freddy's), Jeremy Fitzgerald & Reluctant Follower, Luis Cabrera & Reluctant Follower (Five Nights at Freddy's), Michael Afton & Charlotte "Charlie" Emily, Michael Afton & Henry Emily, Michael Afton & Mrs. Afton, Michael Afton & The Crying Child, Michael Afton/Original Male Character(s), Mike Schmidt (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Original Female Character(s), Mrs. Afton & The Crying Child (Five Nights at Freddy's), William Afton | Dave Miller & Henry Emily, William Afton | Dave Miller & Mrs. Afton, William Afton | Dave Miller/Reluctant Follower
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Domestic fluff/Slice of life drabbles

Michael Afton walked into the living room, the smell of cinnamon flooded his nose as he nervously stood. You see Micheal Afton was planning on coming out to his mom and soon to be step-mom, and god he was anxious

You see he knew his family was accepting, but somewhere in the back of his mind, he felt...scared.

What if they don't accept him? What if they disown him? What if they hate him?

Either way, he had to do this

"Uh hey, dad? Vanny? Can I tell you guys something? It's kind of important" He rubbed the back of his neck tensely.

"Of course kiddo what is it?" Replied Vanny. All attention was on him now. He took a deep breath, this was it. 

"...I'm gay."

He waited for them to process it, Then William walked over to him and...

He hugged him.

That was unexpected.

"Son, You know I'll love you no matter what, this doesn't change anything."

Vanny then joined the hug.

"Yeah same here, I'm so proud of you for telling us." She spoke with a smile.

He couldn't help but tear up.

They stayed like that for a few moments, until the two pulled away.

Michael wiped his eyes and smiled.

"I call taking you to you're first pride parade!" Vanny seemed very excited. The other two chuckled.

He was safe, and he felt free, he felt...

He felt loved.


End file.
